Bilzey Land
|connectedresources = }} Bilzey Land is a small European Country on the Island of what was formally Great Britain. Bilzey Land is located in the former London/Essex area of England. The country still uses Sterling as the national currency. The national Religion is Christianity, although the government switches national Religion to whatever the population desires prior to Collecting taxes, so that the government can collect £2 more per happy citizen. History of Bilzey Land Fall of Great Britain In the year 1949, Great Britain fell under its greatness, the Second World War ended and the country was in a crisis, the country collapsed under a pile of economic and governmental crisis. During this difficult period, many former PM's based in the London and Essex area tried to help those who had become displaced from their homes due to the collapse of the country, this group of people, led by Dennis Bilzey formed the "Bilzey's Saviour's Army" and did all they could to turn things around in the torn apart country. The Building of Bilzey Land After the formation of Bilzey's Saviour's Army in 1951, the area in which Bilzey's Saviour's Army operated began to slowly but surely rebuild itself, with the help of aid from foreign countries the area which was to become Bilzey Land grew stronger with every passing day. 19 years after the formation of Bilzey's Saviour's Army, in 1970, the area that was to come Bilzey Land was built up to its prewar levels, and the country was ready to hold it's first election. The Bilzey's Saviour's Army, turned into "The Bilzey Party", led by Dennis Bilzey, who was now in his 60s and his son Graham Bilzey, a young man with a lot of potential, they prepared The Bilzy Party for elections. There was very little competition, with there only being 2 other parties - "The British Communist Party" who had survived from before the war, and "The Conservatives", who also survived from before the war. The Bilzey Party won in a landslide due to their efforts before the election, Dennis Bilzey became Prime Minister and formed Bilzey Land from the area that Bilzey's Saviour's Army had worked in after the war. The Bilzey Party continued the amazing work of the now defunct Bilzey's Saviour's Army. Rough Times After the death of Prime Minister Dennis Bilzey in 1982, the country hit a rough time, his son Graham became Prime Minister, and was not as skilled in leadership as his father. Graham Bilzey struggled, he had several children, and he was determined to spend more time with his children then leading the country, leaving most of the jobs to his cabinet of Ministers. His oldest child, Mark, who was 12 at the time, took a lot of interest in running the country, and spent a lot of time with Ministers, taking a real shine to the affairs. Dennis Bilzey had an open border policy, Graham, on the other hand, placed the military of Bilzey Land at the border, and totally closed off access to immigrants, all of them being from other parts of former Great Britain, as Bilzey Land was far ahead of the other regions, because of this, people travelled to far across the country to enter Bilzey Land, although now, no one was getting in. This caused immagrants who were in the counrty prior to the closure of the border to riot against the government, many more riots started on the borders between people trying to get into Bilzey Land, and the country. With riots on and off for 3 years, Graham has pretty much stopped all of his involvement in the government, he wasn't interested in the position and everyone could see it. Mark, now 15, worked very close with ministers to try and solve the problems the country had with riots. Elections were approaching, and Graham has decided that he was not going to run for Prime Minister again, this came as no surprise to anyone. Carey Nash, the Minister of Interior Affairs of Bilzey Land ran the campaign for Prime Minister for The Bilzey Party, although Mark Briley had expressed great interest in the position, although MPs decided it would be better if he waited until he was 18. According to diaries kept by many PM's, it was alleged that Carey Nash promish Mark the reigns after he turned 18. Since the first election in 1970, many more parties had added themselves to the ballot of Bilzey Land's elections, and many parties looked to threaten The Bilzey Party winning the election, most of all UK Reform - who were interested in putting the land of Great Britain back to how it was before the government collapsed, and The Liberal Democrats, who were founded on the Principals of the old Liberal Democrat party, they had promised to reopen the border, which gained them support of many immigrants who had gained access to the country before the border closed. 1985 Election Scandel In the 1985 election, due to the problems Graham Bilzey had got the country into Carey Nash failed to keep The Bilzey Party in power, and they finished 3rd in the General Election, and even that was a close 3rd. With the Liberal Democrats winning in a close race. UK reform who had finished 2nd in the election, demanded a recount, stating that the imigrants who had access before border control was put it did not deserve a vote, as they were not citizens of Bilzey Land, even though the government were responsible for them. If a recount did take place, then UK reform would have won, as 15% of voters were immigrants. The request was denied, and the Lib Dems reopened the borders, with immigrants pouring in, over the next few years the Lib dems focused on getting the immigrants housed and fed. The Lib Dems ran the country fine for the next few years, with nothing going wrong, but not much going right either, and the country was just rolling along. In 1988, as promised Carey Nash handed over the leadership of The Bilzey Party to Mark Bilzey, now at 18 years old, he wanted to continue where his grandfather, Dennis Bilzey had left off. After 2 more years of Lib Dem rule people were prepared to vote them out of office, as the country was going nowhere with them being in charge. As the election date came up Mark Bilzey ran a strong campaign, with posters even going up with the slogan "Mark Bilzey, the reincarnation of Graham". It looked sure for Mark to win the Election. Modern Times In the 1990 elections The Bilzey Party won fairly easily in the election, and Mark continued Grahams amazing leadership. He also closed border controls, but he expanded the country over time, and anyone inside the new borders got to stay, which everyone felt was fair. with Mark in control, the country ran well for a number of years, and only grew stronger, with Bilzey Land joining R&R, which was a League of Nations. In 1992, Mark had a son, Billy Bilzey, over the years Billy became interested in the affairs in the country, and like his dad, he got involved, the law had now changed for people to become involved in politics officially at 15. In 2007 Mark decided to step down from his position, and take up the Minister of Foreign Affairs, now that he had run the country for 17 years. Billy Bilzey took over the country, and continued the great things of his father and great grandfather.